


Nightcrawler Vs. Sabretooth: To beat a beast

by Perplexingly20



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Death, Dominance, Dominate, Gay, House Baratheon, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Penis Size, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Snuff, fight, humiliate, muscle fetish, muscular
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perplexingly20/pseuds/Perplexingly20
Summary: Nightcrawler faces off against Sabretooth and does what he has to in order to survive the sadistic brute... or does he?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Nightcrawler Vs. Sabretooth: To beat a beast

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you're squeamish about, like, anything. This is a sexy SNUFF story. You've been warned!

A feral beast roared. A window exploded. And a body was sent hurdling through the night sky.

The acrobatic mutant known as Nightcrawler had just been tossed through the fourth story window of an apartment complex.

His limp body spiraled downwards, landing hard against a dumpster. As he moaned, his head shaking back and forth, his enemy emerged from the window.

Sabretooth looked down at his prey. The cute, little twink mutant was still writhing. _Good_ , Sabretooth thought, _don’t wanna break the little bitch just yet! We’re gonna have lots more fun first!_

The muscle-bound behemoth jumped from the window and landed in the parking lot. He was clad in his usual spandex suit, which clung so tightly, it almost hurt. Every bulging muscle on his formidable form was clearly defined; his massive, flaring pecs; the tightly stacked brickwork of his bulbous abs; his football sized biceps; thick, round cheeks of his powerful ass; and, the weighty bulge bound between his tree-trunk legs.

“Ya lookin’ dazed and confused, elf boy!” Sabretooth stepped closer to his prey.

Nightcrawler’s yellow eyes scanned the big brute’s body, as if frantically searching for a weak spot. His wide-eyed stare rolled over Sabretooth’s mountains of hard, pumped muscle – Creed’s costume was so tight, he was practically naked… Even the veins pushing above the muscles of his biceps were visible.

“If yer lookin’ fer a way to take me down, ya ain’t gonna find one. Better just accept it now, pipsqueak.”

Nightcrawler was only a few more steps away. That was good for Creed. The blond brute knew that if he didn’t keep on Nightcrawler, the tricky imp would teleport away.

Sabretooth noticed that the smaller mutant’s stare had settled on his hefty bulge, which his thighs had sent swinging back and forth. Creed liked that. He liked that a lot.

“What’s wrong, little twink. Ain’t ya ever seen a real man before?”

With that, Sabretooth grabbed Nightcrawler by the shoulders and lifted him off his feet. Kurt wasn’t even half the weight of the feral beast – he was maybe ¼. His lithe body squirmed in Sabretooth’s grip. Nightcrawler’s own costume had been badly damaged in the fall, exposing part of his dark-blue chest and nipple. A few other rips and tears revealed parts of his squirming torso; the top layer of his flat abs; his navel and bellybutton – some rips even reaching dangerously close to his own much smaller bulge.

“You’re no man, Sabretooth,” Nightcrawler wheezed. “You’re a monster!”

Sabretooth laughed, his massive chest popping up and down from the force. “Ya may be right ‘bout that, elf boy. Now, I just got one question before I start takin’ ya apart.”

Sabretooth quickly changed position. He wrapped both his thick arms around the gymnast. Nightcrawler’s little muscles felt like they were going to burst under the pressure. Sabretooth flexed just enough to keep his prey squirming, but not enough to crack his bones – just yet. Nightcrawler’s lean chest crashed up against Sabretooth’s boulder pecs… they were huge… hard… and threatened to cave Nightcrawler’s ribcage.

“…Who sent ya to find me, punk?” Sabretooth asked.

“…nnhhnn… No one…”

“Is that right? Ya came all by yerself, did ya?” Sabretooth sniffed. “I can smell the runt on ya, little guy… he and me got some history, ya know? I still owe ‘em fer somethin’ he did to me a long time ago. HARGH!” Sabretooth squeezed. His muscles tightened around the smaller mutant. He could feel Nightcrawler’s body start to shake… to quiver… Sabretooth growled with pleasure.

“W-w-what… hnnn… are you… going to do?” Nightcrawler asked. His head was bent back. Neck exposed. His trembling chest stretched out and pulsed with sharp, quick breaths.

“Like I said, ya got his smell all over ya… that only means one thing – yer the runt’s little bitch. That’s sweet. Now that yer mine, I’m gonna _break_ the runt’s former little bitch! How’s that sound, elf boy!”

Nightcrawler’s weak legs wagged back and forth, kicking pathetically against Sabretooth’s.

“Hahaha! Is that all ya got left, wimp?”

Nightcrawler’s pointed tail flipped around and whipped a slash in the side of Sabretooth’s leg.

“Aaaargh!” Sabretooth growled, then squeezed the smaller mutant even harder, sandwiching Kurt’s face between his colliding pecs – the two boulders crashed together, quaking from the force, with Nightcrawler’s head caught in-between; his body twisted and spasmed, desperately trying to get free.

“That’s a good boy. Feels good when ya struggle.”

Sabretooth released his pretty – but only briefly. Nightcrawler collapsed on the ground. Sabretooth grabbed him by the tail and whirled him around, then sent him flying into a parked car.

“Please… don’t…” the words barely made it out of Nightcrawler’s lips before he passed out.

Sabretooth picked him up with one hand.

“Time ta have some fun!”

Creed peeled off the rest of Nightcrawler’s suit. The massive monster savoured stripping the weakling, slowly revealing Nightcrawler’s vulnerable body… his sinewy, but small arms… his smooth chest… his cute little abs… and even cuter butt… and, of course, Nightcrawler’s pathetic excuse for a dick, paired with two delicate balls. When Sabretooth pulled the spandex off the smaller mutant’s crotch and that little thing flopped out, Sabretooth thought, _Well, well, maybe I was right – this wimp actually ain’t seen a real man before! He definitely ain’t got one swingin’… He’s such a little fairy, I could beat ‘em ta death just with my hard manhood!_ Torturing things that were smaller than him was one of Sabretooth’s favourite pastimes. And holding the now totally naked Nightcrawler, whose tight little bare ass had just started quivering, was making him painfully hard.

Sabretooth’s raging hard-on threatened to rip right through his suit, straining the spandex pinchingly tight across his thick, bulbous ass. He groaned. He hadn’t been this hard in a long time. The thought of breaking and defiling Wolverine’s squeeze was driving him wild… the wimpy, vulnerable little elf just dangling there… Sabretooth’s cock kept pumping up – the spandex was not only excruciatingly tight around his throbbing shaft and ass, but his big, bloated balls as well. He didn’t know how much more straining his suit could take – which was a massive issue.

Ever since Sabretooth’s battle with Wolverine, he hated being fully nude… he found it degrading, humiliating, as if he were nothing more than an animal in a zoo. His big, muscled body, just a freakshow act to gawk at… But, his power wasn’t meant to be mocked, it was meant to be feared!

To prevent his unwanted self-stripping, Sabretooth cut a hole in the crotch of his suit. It felt good to release his monster. It was as thick as a beer can. Riddled with a lightning storm of pulsing veins. And topped off by a puffy hammer-head. When he was this hard, it stretched out a solid – very solid! – 13 inches. _More than enough to break the little bitch_ , Sabretooth thought.

He slapped Nightcrawler’s face. Whap! Whap!

“W—what’s happening…” Nightcrawler wheezed out.

“Yer trainin’s ‘bout ta begin, elf boy!”

“What training?”

“The trainin’ that might just save yer pathetic little life.”

Nightcrawler’s yellow eyes went wide as he stared down the thick, throbbing shaft of Sabretooth’s swollen cock. * gulp *

“I-I… I can’t take that thing.”

“What, don’t Wolverine measure up?”

“It’s… it’s too big. Please. Don’t make me. That thing would kill me!” Nightcrawler pleaded.

Sabretooth grew a wicked smile. His canines gleamed in the moonlight. The little elf boy looked so good staring up at him; his pretty lips trembling; he looked so afraid, so powerless… Creed’s balls tightened. His heart beat pulsed through his shaft, inflaming the big hammer-head that crowned it.

“Why do ya think I call ‘em the runt! That little shrimp ain’t nothin’ compared ta me! Now, show me what that pretty mouth can do, er I’m gonna make ya not so pretty, understand?”

“You can’t make me. Wolverine will-”

THUD!

Sabretooth backhanded Nightcrawler into another parked car. The smaller mutant landed on the hood, rolling in pain while clutching his bruised face.

“Ya think Wolverine could stop me?!?!” Sabretooth jumped onto the hood, collapsing it. His engorged cock bounced up and down from the impact like a policeman’s club, threatening to punish Nightcrawler.

Sabretooth delivered three powerful punches to the smaller mutant’s torso – two to the chest, one to his stomach. Nightcrawler’s muscles constricted. He curled up. Gasping.

“Now, ya gonna behave, elf boy?”

Nightcrawler nodded.

“I wanna hear ya say it.”

“I’ll… be… behave…” He said between gasps.

Sabretooth liked watching Nightcrawlers lean body huff air in and out. He enjoyed seeing the little guy’s dark blue muscles stretch as his back arched… such small, harmless muscles, Creed thought.

“Come on, punk! Get suckin’!”

Nightcrawler’s hands grabbed onto Sabretooth’s powerful legs. He used them to pull himself up, once again lining up his face with the blond behemoth’s monster of a manhood.

Sabretooth’s hefty sack dangled between his legs. It swung back and forth like a pendulum as Creed rocked his hips.

“Suck it er die, pretty boy!” Sabretooth said, his piercing white eyes just barely peeking over his twin meat-mountain pecs. When Nightcrawler wrapped his two fingers and thumb around the base of Creed’s shaft, those two mountains quaked – they inflated, tightened, and slammed into each other, creating a deep crevasse between them, as Sabretooth flexed his mighty muscles. His skin-tight spandex could barely contain the wave of pleasure that rippled through his hulking frame.

“If I do this, you’ll let me live?” Nightcrawler asked, looking up with big, pleading eyes. His dark blue lips were open just a slit, and hovered teasingly close to the inflamed head of Sabretooth’s cock. The dark mutant looked so weak, so subservient, crumpled at Creed’s feet, aiming the behemoth’s 13 incher at his own pouty, pussy mouth… almost like he wanted it!

 _What a little slut,_ Sabretooth thought to himself. _Pity I gotta waste the wimp once he’s done drainin’ me. But Logan’s gotta learn what happens when ya mess with The Tooth!_

“We’ll see how good ya do, punk!” Sabretooth said. “If ya can make me-”

– Sabretooth’s words were cut short by the sensation of his manhood suddenly being swallowed. Nightcrawler worked fast! There was no way he could fit the whole thing, so he deepthroated the top half, while jerking the remaining half up and down. With his other hand, he cupped Sabretooth’s sack. The brute’s balls easily filled Nightcrawler’s hand.

“That’s right… that’s a good boy!” Sabretooth smiled, watching Nightcrawler slobber and slurp all over his fat, throbbing shaft. The smaller mutant was a bitch in heat! The little punk looked starved for cock, or, Sabretooth prided himself, _he probably just ain’t never seen a real one before!_ _Poor little bitch can’t help it!_

As Nightcrawler’s head bobbed up and down, his wet lips stretching tight to accommodate the thick, veiny shaft and bulbous head, he started moaning. Almost purring. Sabretooth looked. Nightcrawler was hard, too! His little prick looked just as pathetic hard as it did soft, but there was no denying it – _This little slut’s gettin’ off suckin’ my big tooth! What a pussy!_

Sabretooth roughly grabbed Nightcrawler by the back of the head.

“Come on, elf boy! Ya can take more than that!” He impaled the smaller mutant, simultaneously pulling Nightcrawler’s head closer, while thrusting his powerful hips. Sabretooth felt the head of his engorged member clog the smaller mutant’s throat. Nightcrawler’s yellow eyes shot up to Creed, full of tears. He choked on the big beast’s cock. His throat started reflexively tensing, trying to swallow all that thick, hard flesh.

Nightcrawler looked afraid – terrified! Like Creed might just fuck his head clean off! He tried to pull away. He tried to kick and squirm. Sabretooth held him there. And all the spasming only served to massage Creed’s throbbing shaft, pulling grunts of pleasure from the brute. Sabretooth could almost make out the bulge in Nightcrawler’s throat where his cock head was lodged.

“I bet ya wish ya were suckin’ the runt’s weak little dick right now, don’t ya, elf boy? ‘Cause my big tooth’s ‘bout ta snuff ya out!”

Nightcrawler started pounding his fists helplessly against Sabretooth’s hard body. He beat at the brute’s spandex-clad abs, which were flexed and stacked like smooth rocks. Sabretooth barely noticed. He was busy enjoying the warm, wet, tightness his swollen cock was currently filling – and killing! The thought of destroying Nightcrawler using just his monstrous hard-on was almost enough to void his balls right then and there, but, he had to wait until the pipsqueak was lifeless… it would be that much sweeter!

Nightcrawler started pulling at Sabretooth’s suit – obviously, this was out of desperation… the smaller mutant was running out of air, and energy. He gripped the spandex clinging to Sabretooth’s torso… He pulled at the big blond’s thighs… He grabbed hold of Sabretooth’s large round glutes… in reaction, the beast flexed his thickly muscled ass and thrust his cock deeper.

“There, now yer almost takin’ all of me.” Sabretooth gloated. Nightcrawler spasmed. His back arched. His lean, sleek ass stuck up into the air. His hips jumped – that’s when Sabretooth realized the little elf boy was cumming!

_This puny bitch can’t fuckin’ handle it! I’m killin’em, and he still can’t help but cum from my cock wreckin’ his pussy throat!_

“Must be scary takin’ a real man after servicin’ Wolverine all this time…”

Nightcrawler once again looked up at his opponent. This time, there was no fear – that had melted away. These yellow eyes were burning.

Then, WHAM!!!

_What the –_

Pain washed through Sabretooth’s body, hitting each layer of muscle in a wave. His formidable form hardened defensively, his fat, swollen muscles all pumping up at once.

Nightcrawler had delivered an uppercut to the brute’s dangling balls, flattening them against his rock-hard shaft.

Sabretooth stumbled back. His throbbing cock pulled out of Nightcrawler’s warm throat and stood naked, dripping in the cold night air.

The dark elf gasped for breath. His chest heaved five times. Then, he stood and wiped his mouth clean.

“Thanks for that, big guy. I really needed it,” he said, cracking his neck.

Sabretooth was still clutching his bruised and bloated balls when he said, “Arrrrrgh! Yer gonna regret that, bitch boy!”

“We’ll have to save that for another day. I haven’t been fucked like that in a while. I’m seriously spent.”

“Raaaaaargh!!!!”

With his enraged cock still swinging out in front of him, Sabretooth charged!

Nightcrawler used the unstoppable momentum of the muscled maniac against him, grabbing hold of Sabretooth’s arm and effortlessly flipping the brute over his head.

Sabretooth roared as he flew through the air, landing in a pile of garbage with his cock sticking straight up.

“Seriously, once is enough,” Nightcrawler said. He sauntered over to Sabretooth, swaying his hips teasingly, popping his firm little ass from side to side. “I don’t want to ruin the moment. You really are an animal… maybe next time, I’ll let you ravage every part of me.”

“There ain’t gonna be a next time!” Sabretooth got to his feet. He bared his claws, and his fangs. He lunged again.

This time Nightcrawler flipped back, kicking Sabretooth hard in the chin. The great behemoth once again fell backward. Nightcrawler puffed away in a cloud of purple smoke, then reappeared just above Sabretooth’s stomach. He landed hard against the downed brute’s soft abs, which weren’t prepared for the blow. Sabretooth wheezed from the sudden impact, then growled.

“Ya ain’t impressin’ me none, elf boy!”

Sabretooth lashed out. Nightcrawler beat him to it, delivering a series of hard kicks to Creed’s face, sending another series of shockwaves through his muscled body.

Sabretooth managed to flip Nightcrawler off of him and get to his feet. The feral mutant was huffing and puffing… ready to rip that little bitch limb from limb!

“That’s it, punk! Yer dead! Ya hear me? No matter where ya go, no matter where ya hide, I’ll find ya… and I’m gonna make ya beg before I end yer pathetic little life!”

“Sabretooth, don’t. You’re a good fuck and all, but, I’m warning you that I don’t take kindly to threats.”

“Yer warnin’ ME???” Sabretooth reflexively flared his pecs. They puffed up, straining his suit. “Ya got some nerve, little guy. I’ll give ya that.”  
  
“Look, we’re done. If you just let me find some clothes – it’s getting kinda chilly – then, I’ll let you go.”

“Grrrrrr… Let _me_ go? That’s it! I’m gonna bust that smart mouth, wimp. Yer dead meat!”

“Last warning, Sabretooth. I answer threats with action… appropriate action.” Nightcrawler crossed his arms.

Sabretooth crouched into a fighting stance. His cock was still hard, jutting out between his legs. He stroked it twice before he spoke: “Yer as good as dead, elf boy!”

Nightcrawler vanished. He reappeared on Sabretooth’s back. In a flash, his arms were wrapped around Sabretooth’s thick neck, and his legs wrapped around his even thicker waist. The smaller mutant’s tail began whipping the brute, cutting slash marks in Sabretooth’s spandex. The giant roared and growled, spinning and thrashing wildly to try and shake Nightcrawler off of him. In only a matter of seconds, Sabretooth had shallow cuts all over his tree-trunk legs and buttocks – his two meaty cheeks jiggled from every whip, shredding and stripping the suit, leaving him bare-ass. And Nightcrawler didn’t relent. He whipped that thick, powerful, fuck-machine ass until it was bruised and crisscrossed with thin red lines. Sabretooth hated the way his mighty muscles jiggled from Nightcrawler’s humiliating assault.

The raging feral saw a pipe that had been bent from the fight – it was sticking out from a brick wall like a spike. He jumped for it, hoping to impale the little weasel on his back. Instead, the weasel once again teleported, but by then it was too late. Sabretooth impaled himself! The pole stabbed through the solid meat of his rippling back and exploded out of his left pectoral.

The beast howled in pain. His hands desperately, but clumsily, grabbed at the pole, which was slippery, sleeked in his own blood. He moaned and growled.

Nightcrawler appeared in front of him.

“Having some trouble?” he asked.

The thick, swollen muscles of Sabretooth’s body trembled as he attempted to slide himself off the pole. Something was wrong… Sabretooth could feel it. His powerful biceps; his boulder shoulders; his monstrous, heaving pecs… they puffed up, hardened, strained… yet, they had no strength… His breath was shallow. His powerful body was failing him…

“Need some help?”

Sabretooth growled back. “Hnnn…. H-h-heart… my… heart…”

“Oh, that pole went right through your heart, is that it? Here, I’ll give you a hand.”

Nightcrawler jumped into a flying kick and slammed both his feet against Sabretooth’s chest. His mighty pecs rippled from the impact and Creed was shoved deeper onto the pole. He howled again, turning his head up to the sky… eyes wide… mouth agape. Gasping.

“Sorry, I guess technically that was my feet, not my hand,” quipped the dark elf.

“Uuuuuuuungh….” Sabretooth moaned. He could feel the cold metal of the pole running through his heart, which was pumping frantically, but futilely. In its damaged state, there was no way it could keep up with the needs of his huge, pumped body. _G-g-gonna kill ‘em fer this!... That fuckin’ bitch is gonna suffer!... J-just gotta get… uuungh… f-f-FREE!_

“Careful Sabretooth… I know you think you’re indestructible, but, even your huge body has it’s limits.” Nightcrawler stepped closer.

Sabretooth’s hands kept slipping off the pole. If only he could get a grip, he could pull himself – “Arrrrrgh!” Nightcrawler tapped the end of the pole, sending painful vibrations all the way down the metal shaft.

The big blond beast snarled at the smaller mutant.

“Y-yer gonna… die… fer… THIS!!!” The weakening muscle monster moaned.

“Sabretooth, I don’t think I’ll be the one dying.”

“Ya think… this fuckin’ pole can… d-d-do me in?! … Just a scratch! And, once I heal… Yer f-f-fuckin’… dead!”

Nightcrawler stepped even closer, leaning one arm against the pole, the other draped over his lean, still very naked, frame. Then, CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Nightcrawler unleashed a savage lashing against the helpless brute. His tail focused on Sabretooth’s chest, easily stripping away what remained of his suit. When Sabretooth’s swollen pecs finally burst free of his spandex, the big blond looked down in horror – he was now totally naked, pinned to a wall, and worse… his huge, thick, manly tits jiggled humiliatingly from Nightcrawler’s relentless whipping. His once hard mountains of pure muscle – pure POWER! – bounced like fat balloons being pummeled at a kid’s birthday party. The beast couldn’t believe it! _This ain’t happenin’! I-I-It can’t be! Not ta me! N-n-no one… ugnh! …. No one disrespects SABRETOOTH!!!_

The great beast summoned what strength he had left… His pummeled pecs tightened. Hardened. Rippled with sinew. He flexed his two canon ball tits until they crashed into each other, quaking like they might just burst from sheer power. His pink nipples stiffened from the pressure and jutted out like arrowheads.

“GRRRRRRAAAARRRRGH!!!” Sabretooth roared. He started to fumble with the pole again. With all his pumped-up power, he only managed to slide an inch or two. His heart thudded. “… After I g-g-get free… nnnhnn…. argh!... I’ll m-make ya beg!”

Suddenly, Sabretooth’s rock-hard pectorals relaxed. His massive chest heaved in and out as he tried to catch his breath.

“Now you’re talking, you great useless thing.” Nightcrawler stepped closer and took hold of Sabretooth by his inflamed nipples.

Sabretooth growled as the smaller mutant mercilessly rubbed his sensitive, hardened knobs. It set his body on fire. Soon, his growls were more like grunts… then his grunts were groans. His domed pecs huffed in defiance, but his nipples sent signals directly to his balls – they stirred, they tightened… it felt so good!

“Nnnnnhhnnn… W-what… are ya… doin’?” Sabretooth managed to get out between stilted breath.

“I told you to be careful. Even a body as big as yours has its limits, and you don’t want to… overexert yourself.” Nightcrawler raised an eyebrow and looked down. Sabretooth’s fat cock was already hard and pulsing, his veiny shaft protruding from a thicket of blond pubic hair.

“…I… I just gotta… heal… then…”

“These big muscles of yours can only heal if you rest, just like Logan… so it’d be a shame if you were overstimulated.”

With that, Nightcrawler trapped Creed’s mighty cock between his thighs. They were soft. Welcoming. Nightcrawler rocked his hips, gently sliding his thighs up and down Sabretooth’s throbbing length. His tight, slender ass cheeks gently squeezing the beast’s swollen and drooling head. All the while he continued to rub and flick and pinch Sabretooth’s tortured nipples.

“nhn…. Nnnnn… uuuugnh…” The behemoth moaned.

“You dumb beast… didn’t you hear what I said?”

Nightcrawler squeezed his thighs tighter. The pressure made Sabretooth think his cock might just burst – worse, it made him WANT it to burst!

Sabretooth’s skewered heart pumped spastically. He could feel the damage wasn’t healing… he was bleeding out! _What??? NO! This can’t be happenin’! This little bitch! He can’t do this ta me! Not to SABRETOOTH!!!_

“S-s-s-stop… Ya gotta… hhnnnn… STOP!”

“I warned you, big man. I’m not the who’s _ending_ tonight. Besides, I can’t stop the show now…” Nightcrawler motioned to the parking lot.

A crowd of about ten onlookers had gathered. They were all staring… their eyes eager. Some wore embarrassed smiles, others disgust. But they were all fixated on Sabretooth’s utterly naked, totally helpless body. As soon as he saw, Creed clenched what muscles he still could.

“NO!” Sabretooth roared at them. It had no effect.

“Look at that big meathead… what a freakshow,” one of the men said.

“This huge stud taken down by that scrawny guy, now that’s pathetic!” a woman added, and laughed.

“Look at his big hog… that’s a massive dick… and, it’s like, killing him, I think! A man taken down by his own manhood! Haha!”

“Do it! Just end that rapist fuck!” Someone hollered.

“Yeah! Fucking wreck ‘em! Shut that big guy down for good!”

Sabretooth stared with wide, disbelieving eyes at the smaller mutant.

“No! N-Nightcrawler… Ya can’t… please! D-don’t… nnnhhhnn… end me… like this!... I CAN’T END LIKE THIS!!!!”

“Sorry, Sabretooth. But, a rapist piece of garbage like you – even one with those fucking gorgeous, stacked muscles – always ends like this.”

Nightcrawler increased pressure on the brute’s nipples and shaft. He rubbed and flicked Sabretooth’s stiff nipples until they were red and raw – they almost throbbed as much as his cock!

“W-wait! DON’T! L-look at me… look at my body… I-I’ll fuck ya… huuuuungh… I’ll fuck ya anyway ya want! I’m big! I’m pumped! Ya like ‘em big… d-d-don’t ya???”

“Like the guy side, you’re a freak, Sabretooth. Fun for a ride, but, rides over! And… I think you know it, too…” Nightcrawler once again looked down. Sabretooth’s eyes followed his.

The massive man peered over his swollen, trembling pecs and looked with horror at his own hips… Nightcrawler wasn’t even moving his thighs anymore – it was Sabertooth who was mindlessly thrusting his own throbbing cock into that perfect trap! Thrusting over and over, like an automatic reflex that he couldn’t stop. Even as he stared, his bulbous abs tightened, then relaxed, sending his pulsing shaft in and out and in and out.

_…What am I doin’? C-c-can’t stop! I CAN’T FUCKIN’ STOP! It’s gonna fuckin’ happen… It’s gonna… gonna… END ME!_

“Now you’re getting it,” Nightcrawler said. “Told you that you were just a monster. And monsters get slayed.”

“NO! PLEASE! D-”

Nightcrawler tightened his thighs and squirmed back and forth in tandem with Sabretooth’s involuntary thrusts. To Sabretooth’s dismay, the speed increased. He had no control. His cock wanted – NEEDED! – to fuck… and his heart spasmed wildly in his chest. His fat, muscled ass sent his cock plunging into its own doom over and over. He had never been that hard. It felt like the veins scoring his shaft were going to fill his engorged cockhead until it erupted! In fact, all his veins did! His exhausted muscles flexed one final time to their full, obscenely vascular glory… his bulbous abs… his thick legs… his powerful biceps… and his two mountainous pecs… He held the flex, staring at Nightcrawler while shaking his head back and forth… _Don’t do it… I’m beggin’ ya!... I can’t end like this! Not ‘cause a some little bitch like you!... YA CAN’T END SABRETOOTH!!! YA CAN’T!... YA CA… Y…_

Nightcrawler roughly punched Sabretooth’s sensitive nipples. The sensation – the pressure! – shot down to the big blond’s balls and the flood gates opened. Sabretooth’s cockhead started spewing cum. The hot Sabre-spunk splattered up Nightcrawler’s backside and between his cheeks. And the cum kept cumming…

A tidal wave of pleasure washed through Sabretooth’s bulk, effectively dismantling him. His head turned up toward the night sky and he released a howl of pleasure so loud, it sounded painful. His whole body shook from the devastating orgasm. As his fat, bloated muscles loosened, so did his heart. It thumped weakly underneath his formidable pectoral, struggling against the cold metal…

“P-p-please… h-help me…” He wheezed out. Eyes wide. Mouth agape. Utter terror plastered across his face – the beast had never known fear, true fear, until this moment.

Nightcrawler turned to the crowd. “Anyone want to help this piece of shit?”

Most of them shook their heads. “Nah, fuck him.”

Sabretooth’s cum slicked cock slipped out from between Nightcrawler’s thighs and swung back and forth between his own, tapping his emptied balls. Before the swinging was over, Sabretooth was stone cold dead. His massive, jacked muscles, that had caused so much terror and pain, were now flaccid and limp.

Nightcrawler took a step back, looked the lifeless brute up and down. He left the dead, naked beast hanging there and turned to the crowd.

“Anyone got some clothes I could borrow?”


End file.
